Sintina Aurelia
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = Alejandro Aurelia (father), Javier Aurelia (brother) }} Sintina Aurelia served as captain of the and . (Star Trek: Independence) Early life Aurelia was born on 7 May 2340 in Trujillo, Honduras. Starfleet Academy Aurelia entered Starfleet Academy in 2358. While attending, she befriended a Bajoran named Ro Laren. Aurelia graduated in 2362. USS Hood Her first assignment was the , Robert DeSoto commanding. William Riker served as the executive officer for the first two of her seven years on the Hood. Aurelia was posted as helm officer. During William Riker's last night in the Hood, he and Sintina had a one-night stand. (Dark Territory: "Fall Out") The Hood attempted to mediate a dispute on Balarin II in 2364. Aurelia made heroic efforts to save some representatives of the meeting when the gathering was targeted by one of the factions. For her actions, she was awarded the Prentares Ribbon of Commendation and promoted to full Lieutenant; once promoted she chose a security position. In 2369, Aurelia earned the Extended Tour Ribbon and a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. She was reassigned to the . USS Renegade Captain Fredrick Holmes gave Aurelia the job of Chief Security/Tactical Officer. On stardate 48087.6, she was on a covert mission to observe Dorvan V during a Cardassian reprisal against the Maquis. The mission failed as her shuttle was commandeered by the Maquis. Aurelia was sent back into Federation space after engaging in hand-to-hand combat with Chakotay, a former Starfleet officer. It was later revealed that the sensor information from her shuttle was sent to Starfleet via Tuvok, an undercover agent. During a Miradorn raid on a Federation colony, Aurelia led a security team that routed the attackers. For her actions, she was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Valor in 2371. She was promoted again the following year. USS Midas In 2373, at the onset of the Dominion War, she was assigned to serve as first officer aboard the under Captain Sanora Camar. The ship served gallantly on the front lines for most of the war. Aurelia's battle record as first officer included the battle of Torros III, Operation Return, the first and second battles of Chin'toka, and several minor skirmishes. In the process, she received the Starfleet Medal of Honor. In 2375, during the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Captain Camar died and Aurelia assumed command. The Midas was one of eight Starfleet vessels to survive the encounter. After the battle, she was field-promoted to captain. She served in that capacity for the next three months. USS Independence(NCC-77199) On stardate 52992, Aurelia was given command of the by Admiral William Ross. She served as captain of the ship for just under a year. During that time, the Indy was in at least 5 battle engagements. In October of 2376, the ship was destroyed by what the official investigation deemed, "a catastrophic design flaw." USS Independence (NCC-67091) Captain Aurelia received special dispensation from Starfleet Operations to rename the USS Jaap Penraat '' to ''Independence. She took command on Stardate 53808.7. Hobbies and other talents *Practices the martial arts of Brazilian capoeira and a Tellarite form. *Plays an old Earth game, , with some of her crew. **She plays a "human ranger" that is "lawful good". Chronology *2340: Born on Earth *2358: Entered Starfleet Academy *2362: Graduated Starfleet Academy; assigned to the USS Hood *2364: Promoted to full Lieutenant *2369: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; assigned to the USS Renegade *2373: Promoted to Commander; assigned to the USS Midas *2375: Assumes command of the USS Midas *2375: Promoted to full Captain; assigned to the USS Independence (NCC-97650) *2376: Assigned to the USS Independence (NCC-67091) as Captain Aurelia, Sintina Aurelia, Sintina Aurelia, Sintina Aurelia, Sintina Aurelia, Sintina